memories
by The Hunger Games - My Life
Summary: this is just a little 2-shot fan-fic its about bella and edward telling renesmee some of their memories in the first chapter and in the second its some renesmee and jacob time please reveiw/favorite it will mean alot to me
1. Chapter 1

Edwards P.O.V

"Bella Renesmee's coming in her, take my shirt" I unbutton my shirt at vampire speed handing it to her. "Thanks Hun" she said with the biggest smile on her face. "Mommy, daddy can I come and sleep with you" Nessie asked "of course you can" me and Bella said in synch. Nessie hopped in bed next to me and Bella "daddy I can't sleep I keep thinking about Jake because he went away with the pack." Nessie explained "honey he will be back tomorrow, what will help you get to sleep?" I asked "well… let me think about it" "okay" I waited listening to her thoughts, she thought "I can count but that won't help, I can ask for story's that's it" she wouldn't continue and I said "you want stories? What about baby" she sat there with her legs crossed for a simple second "memories you and mommy had together before I was born" Bella and I smiled "okay" we said

"Well here goes", Bella said

"Bella's P.O.V"

Me and Edward were home alone and I was really bored, Edward didn't care because he could just look at me all…. Day and not be bored so I decided to go outside and build a cubby house, my childish side was kicking in so we made a big cubby house out of sticks leaves and some wood that was in Charlies small shed I got all the tools and screws and Edward carried it all out to where I wanted to make it he put it on the ground and we started building. I hammered my finger a couple of times but your dad kissed it better he also laughed at me. It took us 2 hours to build it.". "it would have been quicker if I built it in my speed" Edward said "but I wanted to do it my way, after we built it we went back to make some food and get some water put it in a hamper and we got a blanket we went back to the cubby laid the blanket down on the floor of the cubby and I ate some sandwiches and Edward watched me with a weird look on his face" "I had that look on my face because you were eating human food eww" "well it wasn't eww at the time." Renesmee laughed so hard she almost fell of the bed at me and Edwards's silly remarks.

"Another one" she asked I thought letting Edward hear "should we" he nodded his head "okay Hun I will tell you about the time me and Edward were on our honeymoon."

"your dad was taking me every were all around the island I was so tired I fell asleep in my food once. But one night I decided I should cook for my new even know he wouldn't eat I made spaghetti I was just about to serve up when I turned around and Edward threw spaghetti noodles at me I than threw some back and we got in a huge food war it was funny got the water on the floor and my clumsiness don't mix well so I slipped luckily your dad caught me and then kissed me so romantically" "mom.. eww" Renesmee said with a funny tone Edward than kissed me and she laughed. "Daddy do you love mommy lots" Renesmee asked "yes I love her more than my own life!"

*2 hours later*

"Bells she's asleep now" Edward whispered "good I thought she was going to stay up all... Night!"

THE END OF ANOTHER SHORT STORY.


	2. Chapter 2

Memories Last Chapter

**A/N hey all I've been so….. Busy and I have had a bit of writers block! So I think it is slowly leaving my mind so here is the second and last chapter of this story Jacob comes back from his trip with the wolf pack and then I guess you will have to continue to read.**

Renesmee's p.o.v

"Mommy is Jakey coming home today" I asked as I walked in to the living room "yes baby he will be here in about 5 minutes "said mommy, "yayyyyy" I screamed.

*5 minutes later*

"Jaaaaakkkkkyyyyy" I screamed as he walked through the door, he lifted me up and kissed my forehead "hey cutie, what's up", He said "Mommy and daddy have been telling me memories and stuff cause' I was missing you and you were gone so long", I said "aww baby I won't leave again I promise "he said in a sorry voice "okay" I said

"Well do you want to go to the aquarium?" he said. A smile grew across my face and I nearly screamed in his face "yes."

*Jacob's p.o.v*

"Nessie settle down it looks like you're going to bounce out of your car seat "I said laughing "sorry Jake but I'm just so… excited" she said with as much excitement as a child could possibly hold in her system! We arrived at the aquarium minutes later; she talks my head off on the way there about all the sea animals. Ness nearly jumps out of the car and speeds to the ticket lady "Nessie slow down bub" I yell she instantly stops 5 meters in front of me; I quickly catch up with her and grab her hand "Renesmee you have to stay with me at all times, you have to hold my hand at all times unless I say not to or something like that, okay?" I tell her "okay Jake I promise." We pay the lady and walk in and I ask "what do you want to see first my little lochness monster" she giggles as I say my nickname that I named her at birth which we only use in private as Bella almost killed me when I nicknamed her Nessie. "Um…. Can we go to the touch pool?", she asked "of course we can kiddo" I answered, we walked over to the touch pool which held starfish, sea cucumbers, baby stingrays that had their stingers removed and some crabs that nips wouldn't hurt a fly. "she sticks her hands in the water and starts touching the sea creature's she has the biggest grin a child could hold on her tiny face "Jake this is awesome" she says "it's good your exited I'm happy that your enjoying yourself" I say "okay lets go to the dolphin show." She says "of course".

*1 hour later*

"oh my gosh Jacob that was so cool they even let me feed the dolphin a fish; it was so cool the dolphin was so playful and cute it had the cutest laughter." Renesmee began to explain "I know baby I was there remember" I say and began laughing "okay let's go see the SHARKSSS!" I say hissing the sss on shark "ahhh scary Jake" she says with a smile across her tiny yet cute face. We see the great whites first "Jake is the great white related to Bruce off finding nemo?" she ask me "ahh yes ness yes they are." We than go see the hammerheads, gummy sharks and we than see the fishes.

*after seeing the fishes*

"Jake can we go home now?" Nessie asks

"okay bub lets go" I say than we leave

THE END

**A/N I hope you enjoyed please review and checkout my other stories a new dawn and my love thanks for reading **


End file.
